<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be by celestiasmilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017822">If love is what you need, a soldier I will be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea'>celestiasmilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bodyguard, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Menstruation, Pre-Canon, Sickfic, Yakuza, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title makes it sound way more dramatic than it is. Basically Peko gets really bad cramps and Fuyuhiko has to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is (obviously) pre-canon, so I imagine them to be 13-14 years old here? Anyway, I hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sun filtered through the curtains. Fuyuhiko yawned and sat up in his huge king bed. Being the heir to a Yakuza clan meant he had a lot of things most people would kill for. But it was a horrible life full of fear and pain. He just wanted to be a normal kid. At least he had Peko, his bodyguard and his best friend. Speaking of which, where was she? Usually he woke up to find her already dressed and waiting for him, usually startling him a bit when he opened his eyes to see her standing there with her swords. He slid out of bed and went to look for her. He found himself in front of the door to her small bedroom, right next to his so she was close enough to protect him if someone attempted to break into his room or something. He’d asked her before to just share his ridiculously big bed, but she declined, saying a tool like her didn’t deserve such extravagance. He knocked softly on the door of her room.<br/>
“Young Master?” Her voice came from inside her room. She sounded tired.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s me. Can I come in?” She didn’t respond. “Peko?”<br/>
“...I suppose, if you must.” She murmured so quietly he almost didn’t hear her through the door. He gently pushed it open to see her curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. He blushed a little when he saw that she was only wearing a sports bra and shorts. Her long silver hair hair, usually in tight braids that wouldn’t get in the way of training, was loose and messy. Her face was pale and strained, and she looked sweaty.<br/>
“Are you okay?” He tried hard not to let how concerned he was show in his voice. He slipped into the room and closed the door behind them.<br/>
She sat up frantically, dropping the pillow on the ground. “I apologize for my tardiness, young master, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten- It is just my menstrual cycle, I do not mean to cause any inconvenience-“<br/>
“Peko, it’s alright.” He interrupted. “Don’t worry, you aren’t inconveniencing me.” He sat on the bed next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do you need anything for your, uh, stuff?” He stammered, his face heating up. He was, after all, still a teenage boy.<br/>
“Oh- well, I have my own tampons-“<br/>
“Yeah, but like, my sister likes to have milkshakes and stuff? Actually, I don’t know if it makes her feel better or if she just likes milkshakes. Doesn’t a heating pad or something help it, too?”<br/>
“I do not require any of that. I am perfectly fine.” Peko assured him. She stood up and instantly doubled over in pain, gasping sharply.<br/>
“Come on. You can’t help me if you’re in pain, right?”<br/>
“I... suppose...”<br/>
“Good. Now come on, my bed is way more comfortable.” He guided her to his room and pulled back the covers so she could lay down.<br/>
“Young master...”<br/>
He sighed. “You know I don’t like being called that... anyway, I’m gonna go get some food, what do you want?”<br/>
“I will just eat whatever you want.”</p><p>“No! This is about you!” God, he hated how raising his voice like that was almost instinctual to him. Peko flinched slightly, her eyes widening. He took a deep breath. “Sorry for yelling. What do you want?”<br/>
She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, looking like she wanted to say something, but not sure how to.<br/>
“C’mon. Anything you want.”<br/>
Peko looked thoughtful, curling her body around the pillow.“...perhaps some chocolate could be nice?” She said, hesitantly.<br/>
He smiled widely. “Ok, I’ll be right back!” He turned to walk out the door.<br/>
“Young Master!” She called out to him, sounding panicked all of a sudden.<br/>
He turned back to face her. “What is it?”<br/>
She hid her face in the pillow, looking ashamed. “Please... do not let them know I am sick. They will punish me for my failure to attend to my duty.”<br/>
A familiar knot settled itself in Fuyuhiko’s stomach. It was the same feeling he got whenever he really thought about how his family had affected her. She was still just a kid like him. She shouldn’t have to hide her pain from everyone, pushing it down and suffering in silence.<br/>
“I’ll keep it between us.” He said gently. He ran to the kitchen and opened up a cupboard, searching for some kind of chocolate. Probably dark chocolate, because she didn’t like stuff that was too sweet. He pushed aside a bundle of letters that his father was using to blackmail someone, and found a bar of dark chocolate. Should he get her something else, too? He didn’t know how well it would work, but maybe she could take pain medication? He opened a second cupboard, looking for a bottle of medication and hoping he wouldn’t find some sort of illegal drugs. He hadn’t found anything yet when he heard a shout from the next room. His uncle’s voice. His heart sped up, hoping that by some miracle that this wasn’t happening again. The sound of glass shattering echoed off the walls. Loud swearing, from his uncle, his father, and a few voices he didn’t recognize, came from his father’s office. This wasn’t unusual for him to hear. His father was a Yakuza boss, after all. This happened almost daily, but usually he wasn’t unluck enough to be downstairs while the fighting happened. He knew, from past experience, that more often than not, this type of argument ended with a gunshot. Realizing he was panicking, he tried in vain to calm his breathing. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for a safe route to get upstairs, back to his room where he could be safe, back to Peko.<br/>
Speak of the devil. A strong, slender hand grabbed his shoulder. “I head the shouting. You need to get upstairs to where it’s safe.” Peko was clearly in a lot of pain. She shielded him with her body as she guided him to a stairway, then they both raced up the stairs and back to his room, collapsing on the bed.<br/>
“Are you alright, young master?” Peko leaned over him. Why did it have to be like this all the time? He’d been trying to take care of her, but here she was, protecting him yet again.<br/>
“I-i…” He bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. “God, I fucking hate this!” He grabbed Peko and pulled her into a hug, clinging to her like she was all he had in the world, because she was. After a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, silently comforting him as he sobbed into her shoulder. He knew she wouldn’t let herself cry, wouldn’t let herself show any sort of weakness. He wished she would feel safe enough with him to cry.<br/>
Slowly, his sobs calmed down and he noticed what he’d been crying into. He pulled away and stared at her. “Are you wearing one of my shirts?” He sniffled.<br/>
She blushed. “Well I couldn’t just go out there wearing nothing!” She stammered. He began to chuckle and, after a few seconds, so did she. Soon they were both laughing hard, still embracing each other.<br/>
Fuyuhiko wiped the tears of anger and laughter from his eyes and reached into his pocket. “I brought you this.” He handed her the chocolate bar.<br/>
She gasped.“Oh! Thank you!” She looked shocked that anyone would think to do that for her. Slowly, with much more grace than you’d expect from a Yakuza hitwoman, she unwrapped it. Wordlessly, she held it out to him.<br/>
“I don’t need any. It’s all yours.”<br/>
“R-really? I can have all of this?”<br/>
“Yeah. I got it for you, silly.” She tentatively bit into it. He felt warmth spreading in his face and chest as her red eyes lit up at the taste. He watched her eat, thinking about all the things they could do once they were out of the clan. God, he loved her. If only he could tell her that.<br/>
“Young Master?” She looked up at him, apparently satisfied with the few bites she’d taken of the chocolate.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
She fidgeted with the chocolate wrapper in her hands. “May I... take a nap? I believe a short rest would improve my ability to-”<br/>
“Yeah. Go ahead and rest.” He gestured for her to lay down on the bed, smiling softly at her as she did so.<br/>
“C-can you come here?” She reached out her arms to him, blushing fiercely. “S-so I can protect you while I rest of course!”<br/>
Well, if that was the excuse she wanted to use...“Uh, sure.” He snuggled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her so her head was resting on his chest. He gently stroked her hair until they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from Angel With a Shotgun, y'know, the quintessential KuzuPeko song hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>